This invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to systems for removably attaching a noise suppressor or other auxiliary device to the muzzle of a firearm barrel.
Various systems are known in the firearms art for attaching a noise suppressor to a firearm, and specifically for removably attaching a noise suppressor to a flash suppressor affixed to the muzzle end of a firearm. There nevertheless exists a need for improving such systems, particularly for increasing the ease by which a user may attach a noise suppressor to a flash suppressor while at the same time effecting a reliable securement therebetween capable of withstanding the vibrations incidental to the firing of such firearms as automatic rifles used by military personnel.